destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
In a roleplay, combat has a fairly linear structure, and while the structure may deviate, it will generally be what is described below. When combat is first initiated, the GM may announce that it's begun, or context might tell you. Initiative Firstly, depending on the GM, there may be a roll for initiative. When this occurs, each person/thing entering combat will roll a D20. The higher you roll, the earlier you'll act. For example: Three things enter combat. You, a player; John, another player; and a Metal Beast, the enemy you're fighting. You're a warrior, and you don't have any bonuses to rolling for initiative. John is playing as a thief, with a high DEX stat. The Metal Beast doesn't have any bonuses, either. You and John roll, and then the Metal Beast is rolled for by the GM. You roll a 13. John also rolls a 13, but he has 6 DEX, which gives him a +3, which means his initiative is 16. The Metal Beast rolls a 15. This means John will have his turn, first, then the Metal Beast will go, and then you. So, just to drive the point home, when rolling for initiative, you have your roll on the D20, then you add your DEX to it. Then, everyone's rolls are compared. Higher rolls go first, and lower rolls go last. Turns, Actions and Reactions So, firstly, every combat is divided into "Combat Turns". During each Combat Turn, EVERY participant in the combat will have a Turn. Turns for each participant can vary, greatly. If your character is stunned for a Turn, that means they cannot act during their Turn, and are effectively skipped over. Actions are the individual acts that a participant can do. By default, each participant has 2 Actions. But, this can be altered by many different effects, such as Traits, and so forth. Reactions take place when a participant is acting on another participant. The target can attempt to use a reaction, for various purposes. Actions Actions take place during very short periods of time, usually only a second, or slightly more or less. Generally, attacking with most weapons, casting spells, shooting an arrow from a bow, all usually take one action. Moving also takes an action, while in combat. However, this depends greatly on the distance travelled. If it's a comparatively short distance, you can be allowed to move and attack in one action. However, if you attempt to run away, for example, it may take multiple actions. Reactions Reactions, too, take place during short periods of time, typically only enough for something like raising a shield, or dodging. When an attacker acts upon a target, the target can attempt to react in a way. This is unaffected by how many actions they've already taken. However, if the target is stunned, they may not be able to react. However, sometimes, you might not be allowed to react, due to various circumstances, such as there being too little time for you to do anything. The same goes for enemies. Bosses It's important to consider that, sometimes, stronger enemies will actually deviate from the former rules, allowing themselves to bypass initiative, or have more actions than they should. Or, they might even have a completely different flow to combat. It all depends on the circumstance, and the GM.